


Relocation

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Effie comes to visit Haymitch in 12 Post Mockingjay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relocation

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Haymitch was waiting at the train station for Effie. When she stepped on the platform she looked so thin, frail. Not the Effie he had known for years with her insane wigs and outlandish outfits. She was wearing a wig or more correctly it was wearing her. Nothing fit her properly not the clothes, wig even the shoes were swimming on her. Her eyes were darting on the platform looking for a friendly face. He walked up to her. “Effie, I’m here.”

“Hello Haymitch. She said coolly. 

He took the small suitcase from her. “Where’s the rest of your stuff? 

“That’s it.”

“I thought you were going to have a……long visit.” Haymitch said disappointed.

“I am…That’s everything I have left.”

“Oh….do you want to go shopping?

He saw her eyes sparkle for a minute but then they dulled. “No.”

“Are you sure? I was going to go clothes shopping today.

Effie laughed. “You? In a store buying clothes? That doesn’t happen.

“Well, I associate seeing you with new clothes. You always brought me the latest fashion from the Capitol. I can buy you the latest fashions from 12. I don’t know your size so…..I didn’t get them in advance.

“Haymitch, I never paid for your clothes. It was part of my budget.

“Effie, I want you to be comfortable here. You should dress like us.

He could see she was torn between the prospect of new clothes and her inability to pay for them herself. Enough of the old Effie was there that she said. “I guess it would only be proper that I try to fit in after all I was always teaching Capitol manners.

They walked into town and he dropped off her suitcase with Peeta to bring back tonight. If he knew Effie he would have bags and bags to carry home.

The first place he stopped was the shoe store. “You need walking shoes, not the heels you run around in.

“Haymitch, I’m used to heels. I’m not wearing boots like Katniss.

“Fine but wear flats.

She tried on several pairs but kept frowning in the mirror. “I’m short. She saw a pair of three inch heels and tried them on. She was beaming. Haymitch said. “I don’t understand you. He held up a pair of flats. These are so comfortable.

“Haymitch I haven’t been able to move those heels, if she wants them, buy them. The shopkeeper said.

“Do you have them in different colors? Effie asked.

“White, black, and tan.”

Haymitch rolled his eyes. “Get all three and the flats.

They stopped at the clothing store next. Effie bought five dresses, three skirts and a half a dozen blouses. Haymitch held up a pair of pants. “What do you think?

“Those are women’s trousers. Effie said. 

“I know that. I want you to buy them. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in pants.

“I don’t wear pants. A skirt is more flattering to my figure.

“I wore clothes I didn’t like all the time. Just one pair, wear them tonight when we go to Peeta’s house.

“It’s a dinner party. I can’t wear pants to a dinner party.

He laughed. “Why not? I’m wearing pants, so will Peeta and Katniss. He picked out a blue blouse, wear this with the flats I bought.

She turned to the lady in the store. ‘Please settle an argument. Is it acceptable to wear pants to a dinner party?

“Is it a special occasion like a wedding or just dinner?

“Just dinner.” Effie said.  


“Then you should wear whatever your boyfriend wants you to wear.

Effie gasped. “He’s not my boyfriend….we’re just old friends.

The woman leaned over and whispered. “Honey, when a man spends a small fortune on you and hires ten people to clean his house before you arrive…he’s your boyfriend or he wants to be.

“How do you know he spent a small fortune? Effie asked.

“I see all your bags.”

Effie blushed. She thought Haymitch had mentioned to people that he paid to keep her alive.

Effie turned to Haymitch. “She says……you’re right so I’ll change when we get back.

They walked back to the Victor’s Village and Effie noticed a lot of people would stop and stare at them. When they got to his house he showed her the guest room and she changed. She came downstairs. “I look ridiculous.”

“Effie you look fine.. I’m finally taller than you.

“You’re always taller than me. I’m going to be a laughing stock.

“Effie, I wouldn’t do that to you. Come on.

They went next door and she was pleased to see that Haymitch was right. Katniss was dressed in a simple blouse and pants and Peeta wasn’t wearing a suit. She was happy to see the children again even though they could hardly be called children anymore. They might only be eighteen but they had endured enough for ten lifetimes.

“So Effie how long are you staying? Katniss asked.

Haymitch glared at her. “She doesn’t have a timetable.”

‘I was thinking maybe two weeks.” Effie said. 

Peeta asked. “Are you settled in the Capitol?

“No. I’m still in displaced housing. The waiting list for apartments is long and of course they are going to people with jobs. I still haven’t found anything yet.

“Have you thought about living outside the Capitol? Peeta asked.

“You mean in District 1? They don’t let you relocate districts without a job.

“What about 12? Haymitch said.

“What about it?

“Have you ever thought about moving to District 12?

“Haymitch….I’d need a job.

Katniss and Haymitch exchanged looks. “We don’t have that rule in 12. Katniss said. “Nobody came back with a job.

“But you were all from 12. Effie said. You had the right to live here. You wouldn’t be happy if Capitol citizens came and took your resources.

“I think all you’d need is a……..sponsor. Haymitch said. “As long as you had a place to live.

“Where on earth would I live? Effie asked.

“You’d live with me.” Haymitch said.

“That….that….wouldn’t be proper.

He laughed. “I have a guest room. “Would you prefer to live with Katniss?

Katniss was about to object but one look from her mentor shut her up.

“Well…it would be more appropriate…but sometimes I rub Katniss the wrong way. I’m not sure I’d be allowed to live here though.

“I’ll ask at the Justice Building tomorrow. Peeta said. “I’ll find out the procedures if you’d like. I mean you have friends here.

“Really? Effie asked quietly.

Haymitch took her hand in his. “Really Princess. That’s why I asked you to visit.


End file.
